True Master of the Red eyes
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: This was a request that coin of light and darkness did for me and gave to me because she had a fic clean out. so all idea is her idea leave her a pm review. Nightshorud travels back in time to attack Joey too see who is truly worthy of the Red Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

This was a request that Coin of light and darkness wrote for me. just was having a fic clear out. so pm her her reviews because she wroe this

Yugi had just won against Leon and the Von Schroeder brothers had reconciled.

Seto Kaiba had watched everything, he'd never say it but he was grateful to Yugi for stopping the Golden Castle of Stromberg, it was a good thing they had everything backed up, so he'd get everything back up and running very quickly.

Everyone below was cheering for Yugi when a young boy, no older than five, with hair as black as a raven's wing and stormy Tuscan eyes. His name was Bastion Misawa and he noticed something strange in the sky. It was the beginning of a hole that grew wider as he watched it.

"Look up at the sky!" he cried and everyone looked up to see someone floating down, across to where Yugi was standing. It was a male and he had dark brown hair, he wore a purple mask and a black trench-coat and on his arm was a Duel Disk, one Kaiba wasn't happy to see.

"Who are you? How did you get here? How did you get a hold of that Duel Disk and what do you want?" asked Kaiba angrily.

The man laughed, "Easy Kaiba, all your questions will be answered. I am Nightshroud and I got here by using Shadow Magic and a Time Wizard card. I'm from the future and a lot of people wear and use these Duel Disks that you designed. They're very popular in your school, Duel Academy. As for why I'm here, I want to duel Joey Wheeler!"

"ME!" shouted Joey.

"Why Wheeler?" asked Kaiba.

"Maybe this card will answer that question," said Nightshroud and he held up a card that was very familiar to Joey.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon! Where did you that card? I' the only one who holds a Red Eyes!" shouted Joey.

"Oh, due to its popularity another was made, along with a few other support cards. What I want is a duel with you, Joey Wheeler, to prove who the real master of the Red Eyes is. If you win, I'll go back to my own time without doing anything. If you don't, not only do I get your Red Eyes but you get sent to the Shadow Realm as well. Do we have a deal?" asked Nightshroud.

"Bring it on freak!" shouted Joey and ran down to the arena. Yugi got the got Von Schroeder brothers away and then came to give Joey a Duel Disk.

"Be careful Joey," said Yugi.

"Tanks Yugi, don't worry, dis guy's goin' down," said Joey, activating his Duel Disk and Nightshroud doing the same. Yugi nodded and went to watch with the others.

"Let's Duel!" both boys shouted.

J: 4000

N: 4000

"I'll go first. I summon Cave Dragon in attack mode and place a card facedown and end my turn," said Nightshroud with a smirk. (CD 2000/100)

"Is dat all ya got Nightshroud? I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode and now I'll attack yer Cave Dragon!" said Joey. (GAF 2300/0)

J: 4000

N: 3700

"I set a card facedown and my turn," said Joey and Goblin Attack Force switched to defense mode.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick to the field in attack mode," said Nightshroud and Joey and the others looked at this new version of Red Eyes. "Now my Chick will attack your Goblin Attack Force," said Nightshroud. (REBC 800/500)

"Not so fast pal, I play my facedown, Negate Attack, now yer attack is negated and ya battle phase is over," said Joey with a grin.

"I end my turn," said Nightshroud.

"I draw and I play Pot of Greed, now I draw two more cards. Oh yeah baby, I now tribute my Goblin Attack Force to tribute summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!" said Joey with a grin. (SS 2500/1200)

"Hey, when did Joey put Summoned Skull into his deck?" asked Duke.

"He told me he'd upgraded his deck with more support for his Red Eyes before the tournament started," said Yugi.

"I wanted a battle between the Red Eyes; I don't see you doing anything to with them. I guess I am the best Red Eyes user," said Nightshroud.

"Just you watch, I'm not yet, I play Polymerization to fuse Summoned Skull and the Red Eyes Black Dragon in my hand to Fusion summon Black Skull Dragon! Now who's the best Red Eyes user?" asked Joey as his monster appeared on the field. (BSD 3200/2500)

"I've yet to see the real thing on the field," said Nightshroud, making Joey growl.

"Jus' wait punk, go and destroy his Red Eyes Black Chick!" said Joey.

"I play my facedown Ring of Destruction, I equip it to your Black Skull Dragon and it's destroyed, and we both take damage equal to its attack points, or rather, you'll take the damage, I activate the card in my hand, Ring of Defense, now I'm protected," smirked Nightshroud and Joey yelled as his took the damage.

J: 800

N: 3700

"Arg, fine den, I end my turn with four facedown cards an' dat'll be it, for me," said Joey.

"It's my draw and I activate Red Eyes Black Chick's effect, I can tribute him to Special Summon Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the field," said Nightshroud with a smirk and Joey watched in trepidation as his favorite monster, his ace appeared on the field in the hands of evil. (REBD 2400/2000)

"Red Eyes, destroy him!"

"Not so fast, I play my face down, you see, you triggered my trap, Aura Armor! I can activate it only when my opponent declares a direct attack while your Life Points are two thousand or less. I can negate the attack and Special Summon one "Player Token" to my side of the field. When my Player Token is Special Summoned, I have to reduce my Life Points by half and the attack and defense points of my armor are equal to my life points," said Joey, he was now wearing the same red and white armor he wore when he faced Valon. (PT 400/400)

J: 400

N: 3700

"Fine, I'll end my turn," said Nightshroud.

"Here I go! I play this card, Red Eyes Transmigration; this card is used to Ritual SummonLord of the Red. I also gotta tribute one Red-Eyes Black Dragon and one WarriorTypemonster from the field or my hand," said Joey.

"You don't have either and your Red Eyes is in the grave!" said Nightshroud.

"Oh yes I do. I have another Red Eyes, courtesy of Pegasus, he sent it after Dartz was taken down, he gave Yugi a card too. Yeah, so you were right, Red is gettin' popular and more of dem are being created. My second Red Eyes is in my hand and my Armor is a Warrior Type, now I send both of them to the grave. Be prepared, you're going down Nightshroud!" said Joey and he got new armor, Red Eyes armor. (LR 2400/2000)

"Next up, I'll activate my other facedown, Monster Reborn! Now I can bring a monster from my or your grave back to the field and I choose my Red Eyes Black Dragon, come on out buddy!" shouted Joey and his Red Eyes graced the field and roared at the other Red Eyes who roared back. (REBD 2400/2000)

"We're still tied," said Nightshroud.

"No, we're not, for I play my next facedown, Skull Dice, now whatever number the dice lands on is the number of attack points that'll be taken from yer dragon. Come on lady luck!" cheered Joey. The dice landed on two. 'Alright, now yer dragon's attack points are cut in half!" (REBD 2400/2000 – 1200/2000) "Next, I play my lat facedown, Graceful Dice, now all my monsters on the field get an attack point boost equal to what number my dice landed on." Once again, it was a two, which meant that Joey's Red Eyes and his Lord of the Red's attack points were doubled. (REBD 2400/2000 – 4800/2000) (LR 2400/2000 – 4800/2000)

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroy his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" shouted Joey.

"ARGH!" shouted Nightshroud.

J: 400

N: 100

"Now it's my turn, the Real Master of the Red Eyes is gonna take you down!" shouted Joey and he attacked with Lord of the Red, jumping up and landing a punch on Nightshroud's face.

"NO!" yelled Nightshroud.

"Yeah baby! Dat's how it's done!" said Joey as his attack took out the rest of Nightshroud's life points.

J: 400

N: 0

"Ungh, I'm actually impressed Wheeler, not just anyone can defeat me but I only came here to see which of us was the real Master of the Red Eyes. I have bigger fish to fry," and Nightshroud jumped into the hole that had appeared above him and the hole closed.

Joey and the others plus the crowd stared up at the sky. "I hope dat da future can handle him," said Joey.

"I'm sure the future is fine Joey," said Yugi, he and the others had come down to Joey to congratulate him.

"Yeah, yer right Yug' dere's bound to be duelists in da future dat can pick up the saving the world slack," said Joey and Yugi nodded.

The little boy, Bastion, listened to this conversation and thought, 'I'm going to go to Seto Kaiba's school that that bad man mentioned one day and I'm going to become a great duelist, just like Kaiba, Joey and Yugi. I promise I will become the best duelist I can become in my own right,' he then smiled and joined in the cheering for Joey.

Ten Years in the Future

'So, it was Atticus who was Nightshroud, all those years ago. It's truly amazing. I made a promise that day and I've come a long way to becoming the best duelist I can be, but my journey is not yet complete. I'm still missing something,' thought a fifteen year old Bastion as he looked at an unconscious Atticus in the infirmary.

Two years later

Bastion finally kept his promise to himself, for he'd found what he was missing. _'Thank you Joey Wheeler and yes, even you Nightshroud, I finally know where I belong and I am finally the best Duelist I can be,'_ Bastion thought and then he smiled, he was stuck in another world with Taniya, the woman he loved, there were Duel Monsters running about and it was dangerous but he wouldn't have it any other way. Somewhere, back on earth, Joey Wheeler, the Real Master of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, heard this last thought and smiled, pleased that he'd helped a boy achieve his dream.


	2. sopa warning

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA


End file.
